When All Things are Said and Done
by Lingering Nostalgia
Summary: They were happily engaged when a tragic turn of events ended with Kagome in a coma. Years later she wakes up to find her fiance married. Can she bring peace to a land ravaged by war while reluctantly pushing away the affections of a certain inuyoukai?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**When All Things are Said and Done**

**By Lingering Nostalgia**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

**0o0o0o0o**

They were happily engaged when a tragic turn of events ended with Kagome in a coma. Now, seven years later, she wakes up to find herself in the midst of a land ravaged by war. It does not help matters when she learns that her fiancé, Sesshoumaru, is now married to a wind-demoness, Kagura. Amidst the betrayal, the deceit, and the heartache, Kagome struggles to bring peace to her country while reluctantly pushing away the affections of a certain inuyoukai.

**0o0o0o0o**

Slender fingers moved gracefully up and down in gentle movements through fine ebony waves. A sigh escaped her rose lips as the young woman turned her gaze from her reflection to the window outside. The sun was already in its journey down the horizon, casting a mix of orange and pink colors against the sky's canvas. Brows furrowed in impatience as the young woman began to wonder what was taking them so long. Kagome then began to hear the sound of horses in the distance. In a burst of excitement, the woman quickly made her way to her window for a closer look. Blue eyes sparkled at the sight of thousands of soldiers on horseback, others on foot, making their way closer to the castle. "Finally," Kagome whispered to herself. Stepping back from the window, the princess went to dress herself in a fancier kimono.

**0o0o0o0o**

Kagome stepped beside her mother, Lady Midori, as the guards opened the castle gates to welcome the soldiers inside. Cheers filled the air as the servants and nobles welcomed back the soldiers from a victorious battle. Youkai and men mounted on horses gladly hopped off as they were escorted towards the commons for a much-needed rest and food. Kagome and her mother stepped forward to greet Lord Inutaisho.

"Congratulations on a most victorious battle," Lady Midori spoke as she bowed to the lord in respect.

"I'm very happy that it went smoothly and quickly. Everything went according to plan and the opponent was swiftly beheaded. However, I'm afraid that the real adversary was not killed."

"You mean that the youkai your men and my army fought were merely henchmen?" A brow marred the lady's face.

Kagome quickly lost interest in the conversation and stepped away to look for her fiancé. She expected him to be right behind his father, but apparently he was elsewhere. Where could he have gone off to?

"Looking for someone?" A smooth baritone voice whispered in her ear.

Kagome quickly whirled around and glared at the youkai before her. "Sesshoumaru, don't scare me! I could've purified you!"

"As if your attempts at purification can harm a youkai of my caliber." His eyes softened and he extended his arm. "Care for a walk in the gardens with me?"

"Aren't you tired from your journey? Surely you want to rest." Nevertheless, Kagome linked her arm with his.

But he was already making his way towards the gardens with her in tow, "Woman, you seem to have little faith in my strength."

Kagome giggled. "I was merely concerned for your well-being, my lord."

He gave out a sound resembling a snort, which coming from him sounded remarkably pleasing to the ears, "This Sesshoumaru assures you, my lady, that such sentiments are unnecessary and inapplicable to this Sesshoumaru."

"Stop with all the formality, Sesshoumaru," Kagome said laughing. It reminded her of how he was like when they first met, two years ago. He changed much since then. Although to others he appeared the same, he loosened up more and showed more of his emotions towards Kagome. Unfortunately, he was still not as talkative. That was something Kagome was currently working on.

"Ah, but it was you who began the jest, my dear Kagome."

Kagome said nothing and pouted, not being able to deny that. Sesshoumaru saw this and smirked. His little miko was always so expressive. He led her to a secluded part of the garden and sat down on a bench, pulling her onto his lap. With no one looking why care for propriety?

"Sesshoumaru! What if someone sees us?" Kagome whispered heatedly as she struggled to get out of his lap. All her attempts were in vain and he simply held her even tighter.

"I will sense them before they come too close," he whispered into her ear and wasted no time trailing kisses down her neck.

Kagome sighed and gave in. She couldn't deny that she wanted this as much as he did. She bared her neck to him as she clutched onto his back to keep herself upright. Sesshoumaru began nipping the junction between her neck and shoulder, what he knew to be her weak spot. Kagome shuddered under his ministrations and clung to him harder. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and began to move his hands up and down the length of her back, making Kagome feel as if he were caressing her naked flesh. Sesshoumaru was about to kiss her on the lips when—

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Your great father was looking for you! What in the world could you be doing—Ah!" Sesshoumaru was greeted with the green face of Jaken. Seeing the creature's bulbous yellow eyes and wide mouth immediately took away any traces of his arousal. "My Lord, what on Earth are you doing! You're not allowed to be with the Lady Kagome without a chaperone! Can you imagine the scandal your father would face if word gets out?!"

Sesshoumaru could have groaned, if he were any lesser youkai. Kagome blushed and hid her face in his robes, refusing to look at Jaken. "Talk any louder, Jaken, and there will surely be a scandal. Now leave us."

"But my lord! Y-you, the Lady Kagome—"

Sesshoumaru gave him the coldest glare.

"Er… yes, sorry to have disturbed you, my lord." With that, the little creature scurried away, tripping over himself in his haste.

Sesshoumaru let out a soft sigh and looked down at Kagome.

"Is he gone now?" Her voice was a bit muffled by his robe.

"Yes."

Kagome sat back and groaned. There was no use in trying to be intimate again, the moment was thoroughly ruined. "We should go, our parents will get suspicious."

He did not want to, although his better judgment agreed with her reasoning. In the end, he gave in. "You're right, let us go." He helped her smooth the wrinkles out of her kimono. Seeing one of his marks on the base of her neck, he tugged the collar higher to cover it. Seeing Kagome's inquiring eyes, he explained, "My mark is visible."

"Sesshoumaru! You know better than that, what if someone sees it? What would I say?!"

"I see no reason why you cannot tell them the truth. After all, we're already engaged."

"Yes, but a lot of people would disagree with that logic. To them, no such intimacy is allowed until after marriage."

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, there you are my boy!" The Lord Inutaisho waved to them merrily and walked up to the couple. Seeing the healthy blush on his future daughter-in-law's face, the great youkai laughed and pat his son on the back. "I see that you were preoccupied, my boy?"

Sesshoumaru refused to say anything.

Kagome blushed even harder. "Ano…."

"Hahaha, don't worry!" The inuyoukai gave a conspiratorial wink at the two, "I won't tell anyone. Now come, there's a welcoming feast and everyone's wondering where you two are!"

**0o0o0o0o**

In a dark room stood two figures lit by the dull, golden light of the fire. Shadows filled the entire place, every corner, and every wall. It was only near the fireplace that the shadows strayed away, as they stayed away from their eternal adversary. The light.

The taller of the two figures sat down on a cushion placed strategically on the tatami mats. Crimson eyes burned in an almost maniacal manner as it focused on the dragon youkai before him. The dragon sat before him in his human form, clutching to his knees, his knuckles white with apprehension.

"And that is all I have to do? And the Shikon no Tama will be mine?"

"Yes. It was written in ancient text that if the guardian is killed and no other miko is in line to take her place, then the barrier shall fall. Once that happens, the Shikon no Tama can be easily retrieved."

Jade green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How do I know that you are simply not using me as a tool for your wretched schemes, Naraku-_sama_?" The honorific was said with the utmost spite.

The hanyou chuckled, the sound most sinister and full of malicious intentions. "Why would I have such a use for the Shikon? I am simply after Midori's lands. Menomaru has failed me horribly in today's battle. The fool did not last for even ten minutes when his whole army was killed before him."

"Fine. I will go and kill this Kagome you speak of. But remember, once her blood is on my hands, the tama is mine."

Crimson eyes sparkled in amusement. "I would have it no other way, my dear friend."

**0o0o0o0o**

"You were gone for a good half hour during the welcoming feast, my lady." Warm magenta eyes sparkled in mischief in the mirror.

Kagome met the reflection of Sango's eyes. "Oh stop it, Sango. You know why I was gone."

The maid giggled as she continued to brush Kagome's hair. "You know better than to go on little rendezvous with that scheming youkai, Kagome. I swear, one of these days someone will catch you and then what would you do?"

Her eyes glazed over with thoughts of that afternoon, "I just can't help it, Sango. I try to resist him at first but then he starts kissing me and then—" Kagome gave a breathy sigh. "All thoughts of resisting him leaves me."

"Calm down woman, breathe!" Sango laughed. "My goodness, I can't imagine Lord Sesshoumaru being so intimate. He seems like a completely different person around you, Kagome."

"He is. I'm trying to get him to relax more around others, but he refuses to. It's just his nature."

Sango put down the comb. "All done. Now, promise me you go to sleep. No midnight rendezvous with any youkai, you hear?"

Kagome blushed and stood up, giving Sango a hug. "I promise… but only if you also promise me not to go with any rendezvous with a certain houshi."

Sango stepped back, her face red. "H-houshi sama? Kagome you're ridiculous. As if I have any feelings for that disgusting letch."

"Whatever you say, Sango," Kagome said, pushing her friend gently out her room. "I'll keep that in mind the next time I see you with him." Before Sango could make any retort, Kagome slid the door on her face, laughing at her friend's scandalized look.

Kagome stretched her arms and gave out a loud yawn. Pushing back her blankets, she slipped into her futon and snuggled inside for warmth. She was almost on the edge of sleeping when she sensed a youki nearby. Opening her eyes wide, Kagome was instantly awake. She pushed back her blankets and immediately sat up straight in her futon, desperately concentrating to better sense the youkai. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't pinpoint its location anywhere. It was as if the youkai was coming from all around her.

Suddenly, a dark form materialized in front of her. Kagome stood up, her purification powers at the ready.

A dragon youkai formed from dark wisps of youki. Green eyes narrowed as he took in her form. "Are you the Miko Kagome?" His low baritone voice sent unpleasant shivers down her spine.

"And what if I am?" Kagome formed a ball of energy at her fingertips and sent it flying to the youkai. However, the youkai was able to dodge it easily and was soon in front of her, grasping his scaly claws around her throat and cutting off her airway.

Kagome tried to summon her energy but was surprised to find that it had no effect on the youkai. She tried harder and saw with satisfaction that his hands began burning. The smell of burnt flesh filled the room.

"You devious little wench!" The youkai snarled in anger. He fought against the painful sensation and grasped her throat harder.

Kagome raised her arms, wrapping her hands around the youkai's wrists. She knew what she had to do, she only prayed that she would soon recover from the spell. Closing her eyes, she began whispering an ancient incantation.

The youkai's eyes widened in disbelief as bright pink light began to surround the young woman and erupted from her heart. The feeling of burning in the deepest pits of hell engulfed his entire body. Mouth open wide in agony, the youkai was not even given the chance to scream before he was quickly burned to ashes. An unearthly wind came into the room, blowing away any traces of the youkai's presence.

Gasping in relief, the miko lay there on the floor, her vision growing dark. Before the grasping hands of unconsciousness grabbed her she whispered the word, "Sesshoumaru," before shutting her eyes and mind to the world around her.

**0o0o0o0o**

Well there's the first chapter. Bad? Good? Just okay? Please give me any constructive criticisms or comments. Does this story look promising to you? I'm eagerly awaiting any reviews!

In the meantime, here's a preview of the next chapter:

"_You mean you don't even know if she's going to wake up?" _

"_How dare you suggest… I refuse to take another mate! Kagome is the only one for me!" _

"_It seems I have no other choice. Once again, I'm honor-bound to my duties as Lord of the Western Lands." _

"_I'm sure she'll understand, Sesshoumaru. Kagome was always such a selfless girl…I just wish things didn't end this way." _

"_Remember this, Kagura, you may be my wife, but you are not my mate nor do you hold my heart. You are simply here to bear me an heir. Once you give birth, I will banish you from these lands." _


	2. Honor Bound to Accept

**When All Things are Said and Done  
****By Lingering Nostalgia**

**Chapter 1: Honor-bond to Accept**

**

* * *

They were happily engaged when a tragic turn of events ended with Kagome in a coma. Now, seven years later, she wakes up to find herself in the midst of a land ravaged by war. It does not help matters when she learns that her fiancé, Sesshoumaru, is now married to a wind-demoness, Kagura. Amidst the betrayal, the deceit, and the heartache, Kagome struggles to bring peace to her country while reluctantly pushing away the affections of a certain inuyoukai.** **

* * *

**A crowd of physicians and miko crowded around the young lady's modest futon to try and figure out what happened to her. Lady Midori seemed to be in absolute turmoil, although you could not tell by looking at her. However, her eyes gave away much of her fear that belied her calm posture. 

Lord Sesshoumaru was already taken to his room. After finding out what happened to his future-mate, he began to transform into his true form, succumbing to the bloodlust of his youkai beast. It took Lady Midori and several other miko's sealing sutras to calm the lord down and settle him down into an enchanted slumber. He was placed in his room where a barrier was enforced as a precaution when he wakes up.

Lord Inutaisho placed a comforting hand on Lady Midori's shoulder. "Any progress?"

The lady shook her head and let out a sigh of exasperation. "Nothing… we have no idea what in the world happened to her. She probably used too much of her powers on an enemy, but how in the world could someone have gotten through the castle's barrier?"

"You mean you don't even know if she's going to wake up?"

"No. We know nothing."

Amber eyes narrowed in anger. "I will take some of my men on a search. If your daughter used so much of her purification energy the youkai couldn't have gone far. I'll bring him back alive and we'll see what to do from there."

A miko came up to them and interrupted the two. "My lady, we do not know what else to do. The best thing we can give the young lady is a healing spell everyday to keep her body nourished. Apart from that, we know nothing else. We've never encountered such a spell in our lives. It's as if the young lady was induced into a coma."

Lady Midori waved her hand to dismiss the mikos and the royal physicians. "I thank you for all your effort. I will conduct the healing spells myself. All we can do now is pray to the kamis and hope for her recovery." Her servants all gave a low bow before leaving the room, shutting the door behind them to insure their privacy.

Inutaisho nodded his head and determination and stood up, "I will be going now. I will take three of my men to accompany me on my search. The rest of my army shall stay here to give your castle extra protection. We do not know if the enemy will strike again."

Midori stood up as well. "What about Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Just let me him be here. I know he'll refuse to leave her side once he wakes. I only hope that he has calmed down since then. I do not need a rogue son to add to my list of responsibilities."

"Thank you so much for your help, Inutaisho. Just tell me if you need any help in the future. I am in great debt to your kindness." She bowed low to him.

The lord just waved goodbye to her and left the chamber.

**

* * *

**

A groan left his mouth as the young inuyoukai slowly made his ascent into consciousness. He felt so lethargic which was strange since youkai rarely needed such a deep sleep. Two amber eyes blinked open and adjusted quickly to the room's darkness.

"Kagome."

A series of images flashed into his minds eye and Sesshoumaru could've sworn that time slowed to a stop. "No…" His claws lengthened and he gripped the sheets around him tightly, easily tearing holes into the expensive fabric. His eyes flashed from amber to red repeatedly as he fought to calm his bloodbeast. However, he was fighting a loosing battle. It took all this strength not to succumb to the insanity of his bloodlust. "That bastard… whoever did this to her… I'll kill them!" He quickly stood up and tried to make his way out the room only to be stopped by a holy barrier. "No… I will not be deterred." He summoned all his youki to counteract the holy ki of the barrier. After a few minutes of fighting between the two opposite forces, his evil youki overpowered the holy ki and the barrier dissolved.

Not wasting any time, Sesshoumaru quickly made his way across the labyrinth of hallways to Kaogme's chamber. He opened the door to be greeted by the sight of the Lady Midori hunched over the figure of the laying Kagome, her hands a few inches above her daughter's body letting a soft blue glow filter from her fingertips to Kagome's chest.

A surging wave of protectiveness washed over Sesshoumaru and he followed his instincts, pushing the lady away from Kagome and across the room.

Lady Midori was appalled at his behavior. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what is the meaning of this?!"

Sesshoumaru sat beside Kagome and drew her upper body against his chest. He tried to ignore the way her head hung lifelessly against his shoulder. If she were not breathing, he would have easily mistaken her for dead. "What were you doing to her?"

The lady gained her composure and stood up, trying to ignore the pain that shot across her back where her body hit the wall. It would surely leave bruises the next day. "I was performing a healing spell. With my daughter in a coma it is the only way for me to nourish her body and make sure that she is healthy." She could have easily ordered Sesshoumaru to be hanged for his actions, but she knew that he was only concerned for her daughter. She just wished that he was not so violent about his attentions.

"A coma? Explain, woman."

Ignoring his blatant rudeness for not addressing her properly Lady Midori said, "Yes, a coma. My physicians have no idea what happened to my poor girl. Apparently she used up too much of her energy, but we are still unable to explain why she hasn't woken up yet. Even if she did use so much of her powers, she should already be awake."

"And the youkai who did this to her? Where is he?"

"Your father and a few of his men have gone off to search for the culprit. Be rest assured, Seshoumaru, she will be avenged."

"I'll be the one to kill him."

The lady nodded her consent, "I won't stand in your way. Now please, put my girl down, I have not finished the spell."

"You will finish it while I hold her in my arms."

Lady Midori sighed. There was no convincing this inuyoukai. "Very well, now step aside." She was just about to begin the enchantment when the door flew upon, revealing her son.

"Mama! I heard what happened!"

"Souta!" Lady Midori stood up. "What are you doing here? You should be at your uncle's home."

"I know, but I—Mama, something bad happened."

When it rains it certainly pours. "What?" Sesshoumaru asked sharply.

Souta's eyes widened as he looked at the youkai holding his sister. He didn't even notice the lord there until he spoke. "Well—"

A soldier wearing the colors of the Western Lands stepped beside the young Souta. "It's your father, my lord."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

The soldier held out his hand, revealing the object he was hiding behind his back. It was the Tetsusaiga, covered in blood. "The great Lord Inutaisho is dead."

**

* * *

**

"My lord, please listen to reason. With your father dead, Kami-sama bless his soul, and no other child, we need you to provide an heir."

The said lord stood there before the lowly advisors, pacing back and forth across the length of the room.

"Please, my lord…"

"Silence!" In an uncharacteristic show of exasperation, Sesshoumaru paused to rub his temples. Two years… it has been a long two years since Kagome left consciousness and two years since the night he learned of his father's murder. Many changes have happened since then. He became the Lord of the Western Lands, much to his anger. Ever since then he had been battling against challenge after challenge of youkai hoping to take over his lands, not to mention, preparing his lands against the ever-growing conflict brewing all throughout Japan. Some youkai had been gathering followers to his cause. He only performed his deeds late at night and no one who ever saw his face lived to tell the tale. However, there was no doubt in every royal's mind, that the creature was the one responsible for the wars raging all across the lands. Promises of glory and gold have seduced the minds of both youkai and men to fight for his cause.

And now this… the request for an heir. Had Kagome been with him today she would be laughing at his stubbornness before jokingly saying that she'd be more than happy to bear him an heir. The thought alone brought a smile to Sesshoumaru's face. How he missed her laughter.

"M-my Lord?" Apparently his advisors saw his smile and interpreted it as a sign of a pending death.

"Speak."

"If I may be so bold to suggest… what about taking a mate, my lord? The bond is strong enough to ensure that the lady will be loyal to our clan." The other advisers agreed.

"How dare you suggest… I refuse to take another mate! Kagome is the only one for me!"

The advisors visibly gulped at his anger. Another slowly raised his hand. "W-what about a w-wife my lord?"

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru, our clan is in desperate need of an heir should something happen to you. Without you, these lands will fall to the prey of hungry youkai. Please don't let your father's legacy end in such disaster!"

"Please Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"We beg you, my lord!"

Sesshoumaru raised his hand to command their silence. A big, heavy weight settled down the pit of his chest as he slowly came to realize that there was nothing he could do to deny fate's cruel work. "It seems I have no other choice. Once again, I'm honor-bound to my duties as Lord of the Western Lands."

His advisors sighed in relief. "Thank you, my lord! We knew you'd understand!"

"However you'll be the one to choose the wench. I refuse to wander around the countryside looking for a suitable bitch."

"Yes my lord! We'll go and find a suitable youkai for your taste right away!"

Sesshoumaru sighed as the left, no doubt to find the poor female youkai. He needed to pay someone a special visit.

**

* * *

**

"Again, I apologize." Amber eyes watched the graceful movements of the lady miko as she swept them above her daughter's body.

"Actually, I knew this would happen. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"She forever holds my heart. The youkai I am about to make my wife is simply a vessel for my son, nothing more." His eyes softened as he looked at Kagome's face. She did not look a day old since the terrible incident. "I just wish she would wake up. Then there would be no such conflict."

"I'm sure she'll understand, Sesshoumaru. Kagome was always such a selfless girl…I just wish things didn't end this way."

Noting the sun setting in the horizon, he decided that it was best if he left. "I shall depart, it grows late."

Lady Midori nodded. "Good night to you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Remember that you are always welcome here."

He nodded in reply as he walked away from her bed and to the threshold of the door, every step done reluctantly. As he shut the door close he felt as if he was closing a chapter in his life. A chapter that he wished to continue and never finish. "_Forgive me, Kagome." _

**

* * *

**

Crimson red eyes narrowed into slits as red pouty lips curved to a smile. The youkai quietly stepped up to the door and slid it slowly open, peering into the room inside. There he was, a sex god brought to earth by the kamis themselves. The woman stepped back before adjusting her kimono, making sure to leave one shoulder exposed to add to her seduction. With that she stepped inside the room.

Lord Sesshoumaru was always known to be the most attractive out of all the youkai nobles. Kagura could have laughed as she recalled the jealous faces of her sisters when she was chosen to be the vessel of the Western Lands' heir. To think that she held the position that so many women would die for, the Lady of the Western Lands!

Kagura stepped up to his futon and looked down at the handsome specimen. Oh, if only there were no blankets covering him. She was so sure that he was sleeping naked underneath. Now if only he were not such a cold icicle! Honestly, the youkai hardly said anything apart from "hm" and "hn." Before she married him, she would not have imagined it were possible for a youkai to be so emotionless.

"Kagome," he whispered a name in his sleep.

Kagura tutted mentally. Now, now, she couldn't have him thinking about another woman, now could she? Only her name should be spoken from those pretty lips of his. She kneeled down beside him and closed her eyes, bringing her lips closer to his. Only a few more inches and—

She was quickly smacked to the floor. Kagura gasped, her eyes wide as she looked up at the angry youkai towering above her.

Sesshoumaru held the sheets around his waist. "What were you doing?!" His eyes were a burning red.

Thanking the kamis that he had not fully succumbed to his bloodbeast she stuttered. "I-I…"

"How dare you try to take advantage of me while I was sleeping!"

"I-I'm sorry."

He grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall. "Remember this, Kagura, you may be my wife, but you are not my mate nor do you hold my heart. You are simply here to bear me an heir. Once you give birth, I will banish you from these lands."

**

* * *

**

Thanks so much for all of your reviews! I will reply back to them shortly, but for now I just had to quickly post up this chapter and go back to study chemistry.

I'm really amazed at how much response this story got. I'm especially surprised that five peoile already put it on their favorites list just after the first chapter. I really hope you'll continue to enjoy my story!

By the way, you can also find this story at a-single-spark(dot)com under the same pen name. I will be doing my best to post chapters up at both sites at the same time. I just needed a break from there because clumsygirlthatkills from fanfiction(dot)net started harassing me and tried to bring down my rating at that site. I just need a break from all the drama.

* * *

**Here's a preview of the next chapter. **

"_My lady! The Lady Kagome is awake!" _

"_Well this calls for a celebration. Come, let's invite all the royal families. It's time for a grand ball!" _

"_I just can't believe…Sesshoumaru… he's really married? How could he just throw our love away like that? As if it never happened?!" _

"_That's Lord Bankotsu…I've heard that he's quite smitten with you, my lady." _

"_Ah, finally I've been blessed to behold your bright beautiful eyes. You've stolen the affections of all the men in this room, my dear lady. And I'm sad to say I am no exception. You are a most wonderful creature, my dear. Lord Sesshoumaru is certainly a fool to have broken your engagement." _


End file.
